This invention generally relates to a safety release device for use in water skiing. More particularly, the invention relates to a safety release device whereby the tow rope held by the skier can be quickly released if or when the skier falls into the water, thereby necessitating for any reason that the tow rope be quickly released from the boat, such that the skier can avoid possible injury which might be caused if the rope remains attached.
In the past, the activity of water skiing has involved a skier who is pulled by a tow rope, with the tow rope being attached to a speed boat, power boat, or outboard motorized boat of the well known type used to pull water skiers. Water skiers are often involved in trick skiing or expert skiing wherein the water skier, for example, is pulled by placing one foot in a small harness arrangement positioned in the handle of the ski rope. Such small harness arrangements used to tow the water skier by the foot, or by other holding arrangements not involving the actual hands of the water skier, can involve the risk of possible injury, if and when the water skier falls, and the small harness arrangement does not release the foot or other body limb from being pulled by the ski boat. If the water skier is extensively pulled by the ski boat while still attached to the foot holding harness in the handle of the ski rope, then possible injury may result. Other safety release mechanisms have been proposed in the past to release the water skier in such a situation; however, such prior safety release mechanisms have involved release devices which are mounted generally on a tripod arrangement which is located in the central cockpit of the boat. These prior safety release mechanisms, located on a tripod in the central cockpit of the boat, are quite expensive and rather difficult and bulky to work with. Accordingly, for many years past, there has been a need for an easy, convenient and efficiently workable safety release device for water skiers, which could be attached at or near the rear transom of the boat.
Accordingly it is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved safety release mechanism for use in water skiing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new safety release device which can be used at or near the rear transom of the boat which pulls the water skier.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and unique safety release assembly, which is floatable, and which is relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.